1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle outside mirror device in which a mirror assembly is rotatably mounted to a shaft via a buffering mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle outside mirror device of such type is conventionally known (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-287594). Hereinafter, a conventional vehicle outside mirror device will be described. The conventional vehicle outside mirror device is provided in such a manner that in a case where a door mirror visor is subjected to an external force, and a casing is then subjected to an external force that is equal to or greater than a predetermined value in another direction, a casing top runs aground a stand top and then a mirror rotates to a forward tilt location side.
However, the conventional outside mirror device described previously uses a cutting proof member that is provided as any other component in order to prevent a frictional wear and tear between a casing top and a stand top of a buffering mechanism.